The present disclosure relates generally to the field of weather radar systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing an indication of the status of the weather radar system on a display device.
Pilots use weather radar systems to detect and avoid hazardous weather. The radar return signals are processed to provide graphical images to a radar display, for example, a display located in the cockpit of the aircraft. The radar display may be a color multi-function display (MFD) unit that provides color graphical images to represent the severity and location of weather. Some aircraft weather radar systems are also capable of other types of hazard detection, such as turbulence detection and/or windshear detection. These types of weather radar systems can also provide indications of the presence and/or location of turbulence or other hazards.
Pilots may sometimes require more detailed information about one or more weather cells in the vicinity of the aircraft. Pilots may also require that the more detailed information be up-to-date such that the pilot can maneuver the aircraft appropriately, relative to the weather events.
Thus, there is a need for a system that provides more detailed information about one or more weather cells so that the users have greater awareness of weather events in the vicinity of the aircraft. Further, there is a need for a weather radar system that allows a pilot to receive updated information about one or more weather cells.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.